Recently, a TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display) has played an important role in the field of display due to advantages such as excellent image quality, low energy consumption and being environmentally friendly. The TFT-LCD is formed by cell-assembling a color filter substrate and an array substrate, wherein, a current array substrate usually is formed through a plurality of mask processes.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a structure of a current array substrate, as shown in FIG. 1, the array substrate comprises: a substrate 1; a gate electrode, a gate insulating layer 2 and a semiconductor layer which are provided on the substrate 1; a source electrode 3 and a drain electrode 4 provided on the insulating layer 2; a passivation layer 5 provided above and at the periphery of the source electrode 3 and the drain electrode 4; and a pixel electrode 6 provided on the passivation layer 5. The pixel electrode 6 is usually formed through a patterning process using a mask. During a manufacturing process of the TFT-LCD, the production cost of the mask is very high, and one further mask process will greatly affect production capacity and yield.